All Was Well
by Jokerbatman232
Summary: [ModernAU] Marceline had dealt with Bonnie's cancer for far too long, yet she still braves the chance that her crush might die in a matter of seconds. Sure, her friends are supportive. And everyone is always there for her. But its not the same, it never is. Oneshot. Bubbline.


Every time her name was brought up in a conversation it hurt her so, so much but Marceline had learned to live and deal with the suffering which was Bonnibel's cancer. She knew that Bonnibel only had a certain amount of days left but…accepting is a whole different thing.

"So," Jake started slowly, dragging it out into the silence as he began pushing his food around on the plate. They were all in his and Lady's apartment, they being Finn, Ember, Jake, Lady and Marceline, and the meal had been going pretty well, no questions on how Marceline was doing or how Bonnibel was, no comments about how the usually enthusiastic Finn was now sat, slumped against the chair with nothing to say. Everything was…fine. Well, Marceline thought it was. "How has…your day been?" The raven haired girl glared at the table, knowing that nothing could just stay the way she liked it. It had to change.

"Fabulous." Marceline breathed as she placed her fork down, she hadn't even touched the casserole that Lady had insisted on making. It reminded her of Bonnibel, but then again everything reminded her of the pinkette nowadays.

"Did you…erm get the form filled out?" Marceline nodded and smiled at the thought of seeing the younger girl, it filled her with absolute dread because of how long it had been but at the same time, it made her ecstatic. "Well, that's good."

"Yeah, I suppose going to see my best friend in hospital is good isn't it?" Jake looked down at his lap and fiddled with the hem of his shirt.

"Listen I didn't mean it like that it's just…" He trailed off, standing up and taking everyone's plates. Lady followed him into the kitchen leaving Marceline alone with an incredibly depressed Finn and a surprisingly quiet Ember to just sit and think.

It was something she found herself doing a lot now since Bonnibel had been diagnosed with cancer, at the time she couldn't believe it. Scratch that; She wouldn't.

"I feel lost." Finn confessed in a mumble, his blue eyes trailing along the table before stopping at Marceline. "We should go." The blonde boy gestured to himself and Ember who sighed and nodded, making her newly cut red hair bob slightly.

"I'll tell them you said goodbye." Marceline didn't really like seeing the people she loved leave, she knew that it was silly and stupid to think that Finn and Ember wouldn't come back but with Bonnibel…with Bonnibel she'd be gone for good. And Marceline wouldn't accept it. Ever.

* * *

The next few days Marceline couldn't bring herself to go to the hospital and see her in that state. Heck, she couldn't even bring herself to go see her friends. So when Lady texted her saying that they were all going to see her and they were hoping she'd come, she accepted. Not to make them happy, not to make herself happy, but to make Bonnibel happy.

"You okay there Marceline?" Lady asked, putting a hand on the taller girls shoulder. Marceline nodded in response and followed Jake into the Hospital.

It was like every hospital, it was full of worried parents, someone was coughing uncontrollably and it smelled like every hospital did; Hospital-y.

"Which room is she in?" Finn asked, looking up at the large map in front of him. Marceline said nothing as she walked towards where she knew bonnie was. Floor two Room 105.

"This one." Marceline said quietly, pressing a hand against the wood. She pushed it open and allowed everyone to walk in, not wanting to see the destruction of cancer up close. Not wanting to see what it had done to the best thing that had happened to her.

"Bonnie?" Lady whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed as Bonnibel smiled and waved feebly before a frown made its way onto her face.

"Where's Mar-Mar?" Finn looked around and noticed that Marceline had indeed disappeared.

"She…Probably just went to the toilet or something." Lady muttered, holding Jakes hand tight as Bonnibel sat up into more of a sitting position.

"She promised she'd come and see me." A single tear rolled down the younger girl's cheek and almost immediately she wiped it away, sniffling slightly as she did so.

"Hey, is she awake yet? I went to go and get her these." Marceline had now reappeared again in the doorway, a slight blush on her cheeks and a wonderful bouquet of red and blue and yellow flowers gripped tightly in her hands. She was scratching the back of her neck with her free hand, like she did whenever she was nervous, and her eyes were scanning the cold tiled floor beneath her feet.

"Yeah, she's awake." Marceline finally looked up at the pinkette and smiled, waving her hand as she tentatively stepped closer to the bed, chewing her bottom lip before walking towards her.

"Thanks for the flowers Marce." The pinkette whispered, watching as her friend put the flowers in the unused vase that sat next to her bed on the greyish white table. Marceline looked up and nodded her head before sitting on one of the chairs in the corner, trying so so hard not to fall apart in front of the younger girl.

"So, what have you been doing? To keep yourself entertained I mean." Bonnibel shrugged and began to get up off of the slightly uncomfortable bed, waving Lady away when she tried to help her. She stood up and dusted herself off; smiling when she noticed the confused look she was getting off her friends.

"I haven't eaten in a while, let's go to the Café." Marceline was the first one to move, immediately looping her arm with Bonnie's and grinning down at her.

"Shall we?" She beamed as Jake opened the door for them with a smirk.

"We shall."

As soon as they got to the stairs Marceline could tell there was going to be a problem; the lifts were all out of order and there was a long queue for the disabled one. The older girl swallowed and tightened her grip on Bonnibel's arm, watching as she descended onto the first step.

"I'm fine Marceline, really I am." Marceline smiled and allowed Bonnie a little bit more space, still keeping close enough to catch her if she fell.

They followed Bonnibel towards the Café where they sat down at one of the tables. Bonnie smiled when Marceline insisted she sit next to her, earning a small frown from Lady. The girls watched as Finn and Jake went to go and get them their drinks, Finn practically tackling Jake to the floor as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Are you in any pain at all?" Ember asked, her orangey brown eyes filled with worry. Bonnibel shook her head and looked down at the table.

"Have the doctors said anything about when you can leave?" Bonnie smiled and nodded, putting her head in her hands as she opened her mouth.

"This week, I've got to come back every few weeks for check-ups with my doctor though." Marceline positively beamed at that, wrapping an arm around the younger girl in an attempt at a hug.

"That's great, we'll be able to finally finish co-op on halo!" Bonnibel nodded and giggled, leaning over to press a kiss onto the other girl's cheek. Marceline wavered for a second, a blush covering her cheeks very slowly before she smirked and gave Bonnie a small gentle kiss on the forehead in return.

"Hey girls, we got your drinks." Marceline retracted her arm from around the pinkette and grinned when she was handed her black coffee.

"I can't believe you like that." Bonnibel grimaced before drinking her vanilla latte, smirking into the cup when Marceline stuck her tongue out as if she was offended. Bonnibel knew she wasn't, it was part of the fun they had in their love hate relationship.

"Hey, we released an album last week. It's pretty crappy but seeing as you're getting out soon we'll be able to listen to it and maybe afterwards we can go to the bowling alley like we used to and oh my god I can't wait." Marceline threw her hands up in the air, making everyone laugh at the sight before she went back to sipping her coffee.

"I still haven't listened to it." Jake grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a huff. Bonnibel arched a brow at this and turned to the brown haired boy.

"How come?" She said softly, as if she wasn't in hospital and as if she wasn't in excruciating pain from laughing so hard at Marceline being an absolutely adorable clown.

"Well, Marceline's been wanting you to be the first one who hears it. She's hidden it somewhere in her room and even I can't find it." Lady explained, drinking her own cup of tea. The younger girl smirked and turned to Marceline, a knowing smile on her face.

"Underwear drawer?"

"No, actually, it's been in my computer waiting for you to return so we can chill in my room together and play video games while eating junk food all day."

"That sounds wonderful." And it did. It really did.

* * *

There was a shriek of a joy, a loud bang, the thunderous sound of footsteps on the un-carpeted wooden stairs and finally Marceline joined her friends downstairs in the living room, a manic grin plastered onto her face and the phone held against her chest as if she was afraid it was going to magically disappear.

"Bonnie's getting out of her hospital bed right now and we have to go and pick her up else she'll be in their longer than she needs to be. Are we all set?" Lady practically jumped to her feet, dragging Jake with her who wasn't expecting it. Finn also bounded off the sofa and was reluctantly followed by Ember.

"So, she's ready to leave right now?" He asked, gripping hold of the redheads hand with an iron grip.

"Yup." The raven-haired girl said, popping the P. Ember allowed a small smile to grow on her face as they walked out of the cool house and out into the summer heat.

* * *

Bonnibel looked absolutely, uncharacteristically, giddy and it made Marceline feel so happy that at one point, she was actually skipping. It was a funny sight to see, the usually tough punk rocker flouncing around with a girly smile on her face but then again, seeing your best friend get out of the hospital after an entire three weeks would do that to you.

"Oh my god I've missed hanging out with you!" She mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by Bonnibel's strawberry scented hair. The pinkette sighed contently and relaxed a little in the older girl's arms, snaking her own around Marceline's waist.

"Well, I've missed this." Marceline grinned into the top of Bonnie's head before slowly pulling away when Ember cleared her throat.

"I think we get it guys, you've missed each over, blah blah blah…" Bonnibel playfully glared over at Jake before allowing herself to be guided towards the car park.

"You finally got your driver's license then?" Marceline nodded with a smirk as she opened the back of Lady's seven seater and put the seats up for Finn and Ember.

"Yeah, I wanted to surprise you with it though." The young girl giggled and clambered into the seat beside Marceline.

"Hey, are you going to tell her yet or what?" Finn asked with a tap on Marceline's shoulder. The girl blushed and shook her head at the young boy, starting the car up with a grumble.

"Tell who what?" Lady and Jake began snickering in the back while Ember muttered something inaudible to Bonnibel.

"Nothing, don't listen to them. They're probably stoned or something." Bonnie frowned and slumped back in her seat with a _hmph_ before crossing her arms over her chest. The car ride was short and quiet, occasionally Lady would ask if she was alright, earning a rather unneeded glare from the driver, and then they were at Bonnibel's house.

"So, are you staying?" Marceline stared at her with a hard to read expression on her face before looking up at Finn who was now out of the car and holding Embers hand.

"Is who staying?" The boy asked, raising a blonde brow at the girls. Bonnie snaked her arms around the taller girl's waist and nuzzled her face into Marceline's shoulder. Finn's mouth fell open, forming a silent 'Oh,' before snapping it closed and walking up the path with his girlfriend. Lady and Jake followed them and laughed as Marceline tried to walk with the other girl wrapped around her.

"Hey, where's Braylon?" Braylon was Bonnibel's brother, whom she looked up to greatly. He had bright blonde hair and was incredibly smart. But even Marceline had to admit that even though she was younger, Bonnibel was the most intelligent of the Brooke family.

"Probably studying." Came a voice from the door, Marshall-lee was sauntering over to the group with the typical Abadeer grin playing on his lips. Marceline smirked at her twin before noticing the object slung over his shoulder.

"Since when did I tell you to touch my bass?" She growled, snatching the bright red instrument off of him and held it at her side.

"You know," He started, sliding over to Bonnibel who tensed up as he put an arm around her. "You should probably tell her about you know what." Marshall smirked when Bonnibel crossed her arms and raised a brow, not even bothering to shake away Marshall's arm with a grimace like she usually did. Instead she actually leaned into him slightly, or was it all in Marceline's head?

"Okay, what aren't you telling me?" She practically yelled, getting a chuckle out of Marshall who immediately shut up when Marceline glared, pulling the young girl away from him.

"Nothing, they're just being stupid because I like someone." The smirk on Bonnie's face turned absolutely devilish, the way her eyes glinted with mischief and the way she slowly turned on her heel, a question bubbling in her throat.

"Who?" It was sweet, maybe a little too sweet for the older girl who had no choice but to stay silent, simply wanting to drop dead right then. It didn't happen. Instead, Marceline stood there, forced to stare at something other than her friends.

"No one." She breathed, crossing her arms and glaring at the group of teens who were now staring at her expectantly.

"Come on; at least describe them to me."

"Fine, they erm…they're incredibly smart and y'know, they're kinda cool at the same time. They always push me to do my best." She smiled at Bonnie who furrowed her brow in response. "They have this weird thing about not letting me down, even when they do something i wasn't expecting."

"You could have just told me ya butt-nugget." Marceline was absolutely confused, that is until Bonnie stood up on her tiptoes and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"If I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise."

* * *

"Hey, i thought you said I could listen to your album." Marceline peered around the corner; the clothes she had been wearing were old and she had bought a new Blink 182 shirt from the store just for Bonnibel.

"Oh right," She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her red and black laptop, grinning as she turned it on. Bonnie smiled at this and sat next to her, resting her head on the other girls shoulder.

"_You had a baby you were seventeen years old_

_I was on the road trying to make it my home_

_You had a man but he wasn't no good to ya_

_I was with women I didn't know_

_Foot loose, Fancy free_

_Pretty lady won't you dance with me_

_'Cause one look from your eyes and_

_I knew that it was right this time_

_Before you came around_

_I couldn't figure out_

_Where I was going_

_I was wandering wondering_

_Wandering around_

_Before I found my way_

_I was running like a stray_

_And I was a lost boy_

_Just a lost boy_

_Before you came around_

_Sweet country baby you were singing at the airport_

_Raking in tips with the heel of your boot_

_I must have passed you by a hundred times_

_Before cupid saw it fit to let me dance with you_

_Foot loose, Fancy free_

_Pretty lady won't you dance with me_

_'Cause one look from your eyes and_

_I knew that it was right this time_

_Before you came around_

_I couldn't figure out_

_Where I was going_

_I was wandering wondering_

_Wandering around_

_Before I found my way_

_I was running like a stray_

_And I was a lost boy_

_Just a lost boy_

_Before you came around_

_I was a lost boy_

_Just a lost boy_

_Before you came around_

_I couldn't figure out_

_Where I was going_

_I was wandering wondering_

_Wandering around_

_Before I found my way_

_I was running like a stray_

_And I was a lost boy_

_Just a lost boy_

_Before you came around _

_Before you came around_

_Before you came around…_" Bonnie grinned, trying not to think about the pain which had spread from her sides to her everywhere. Obviously Marceline noticed because she wrapped an arm around her and helped her up from the bed, worry flashing in her eyes.

"You need some fresh air; Finn and Jake have invited us to their house for a pool party with our friends." Bonnibel's smile was a little less forced this time as she nodded, the pain still coursing throughout her entire body.

* * *

As they walked towards Finn and Jake's back garden they could already hear the splashing and the laughter and the yelling from their friends. Marceline opened the gate and everyone stopped what they were doing, turning to stare at them. Bonnie smiled and waved at Lady who grinned back and raised a hand out of the water.

"Didn't think you'd come." Finn said, running a hand through his drenched hair. Ember smiled at Marceline before going back to sunbathing on her chair.

"Yeah, i just showed her one of the songs and..." Marceline trailed off, not wanting to tell them about how Bonnie was in pain lest they worry too much.

"And then we decided to come here." Bonnibel finished with a squeeze of the other girls arm. Marceline smiled and nodded, asking herself how she could have gotten so lucky to have this girl love her back.

"Cool, do you guys need anything to change into?" Marceline shook her head and held up the bag which held her and Bonnie's swimming gear in. Jake grinned and ran from the other end of the yard, catapulting himself into the pool.

"Do you wanna get changed and get in now or...?"

"Sure, i really want to see you in a bikini." Marceline's eyes grew wide as a blush crept up over her face, burning the tips of her ears. Bonnibel giggled and pressed her lips to the girls cheeks, pulling away slightly before kissing her again, closer to her mouth. "Calm yourself Marceline, i just got out of hospital. It's not like I'm going to try anything."

"Y-Yeah..." Marceline squeaked, allowing Bonnie to once again kiss her, this time on the corner of her mouth.

"Yet." The older girl was about to protest before two soft, sweet lips attacked her own. Bonnibel's small hands crept their way up her stomach, over her chest and rested themselves on her shoulders whilst Marceline steadied herself by putting her's on the younger girls hips.

"Get a room you two!" they heard Lady cry before they were attacked with water. Bonnie shrieked and hid behind Marceline who was still pretty shocked from what just happened, of course that earned her a face full of water.

"We should probably get changed," Bonnibel muttered, completely dry from her cover behind the taller girl.

As the two girls walked out, now clad in only their bikinis, they took a moment to take each over in. Marceline's was plain and black, a small white skull printed onto her left buttock. Bonnibel's on the other hand was frilly and red, white polka dots scattered around to add to the girly affect.

"So, you okay?" Bonnibel nodded and smiled, walking up to Marceline and taking her hand, leading her to the table where she leaned up to her ear.

"NEC." She whispered, just loud enough for everyone else to hear. Marceline looked down at her, a large grin on her face as she tried so hard to form words.

"Fuck," was all she could breathe. Bonnibel giggled and nodded her head.

"They did some surgery a few weeks back, hence the pain."

And finally, after four incredibly tough years, all was well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, i know the ending is really crap but yeah..this is what I've been working on for a few months after watching TFIOS, this is also the reason i haven't updated any of my other fics (that and im lazy)**

**Don't expect an update any time soon, i might even leave it for another few months seeing as im going to Florida for a few weeks next month. I'll try so god damn hard to update the others though. Like so fucking hard, it stresses me out that i just cant update and we all know what stress leads to don't we? **

**That's right, i have another fucking writers block. I'm so sorry. **

**So so so so so so soooooo sorry.**


End file.
